Balkov Abbey
' Balkov Abbey' (Russian: Балков аббатство), sometimes known simply as "The Abbey", is an Abbey located in Moscow, Russian during the Original Saga. It is featured in the Final Arc (The Russian Tournament) of Beyblade 2000, and in flashbacks from Beyblade: G-Revolution. It is home to the Russian National Team, The Demolition Boys, and was owned by the Biovolt Corporation. History Balkov Abbey had once been home to real priests, but some years before the events of Beyblade 2000, its had outlived its original purpose, and had instead become an orphanage for Beybladers, with Boris Balkov posing as the Father Abbot in charge. To the outside world, it gave training to the young boys who lived their, giving them something to focus their energy into, whilst in reality, the fascility was home to an army of young orphans, trained as beyblading soldiers to carry out a world domination scheme. It recieved funding from Voltaire (Chairperson of the Biovolt Corporation), who provided the labs which would be built in the basement level, and fitted them with new, and experimental technologies to help realize he and Boris' dream of world domination. He had secuirty guards and overseers, disguised as priests, sent to the Abbey to aid Boris and assist in training the boys. New and unusual training methods were employed to both teach their Beybladers and deter intruders, who would be unable to pass the tests. Additionally, the underground level of the Abbey was built like a labyrith, and was filled with cameras, speakers and sound-monitoring equipment, alongside cells, which were used to lock up failed students. The Demolition Boys were raised at the Abbey from the time they were children. Another notable beyblader who was raised their was Voltaire's grandson, Kai, who was involved in an accident with the experimental beyblade, Black Dranzer, which destroyed the labs and left Kai severely injured. As a result of the trauma, Kai blocked out the memories of the expirience, and have ever having been at the Abbey. Experiments The Abbey was as much a research fascility as it was a training fascility; a number of experiments were run on the beybladers there, as well as the beyblades. They were able to use genetic enhancement to perfect their army, and even took it a step further by altering Tala's body to function as a biological computer, transforming him into a mentally-programmed cyborg. All of the Demolition Boys were mentioned to have undergone some form of alteration. The scientists at the Abbey were the first to make a break-through in creating artificial bitbeasts; this was a feat believed impossible by bitbeast experts, but was proven possible none-the-less with the creation of Falborg, Seaborg, Wolborg and Wyborg - the bitbeasts that would later be used by the Demoltion Boys. The experiments used to create them were performed on real animals, which were genetically enhanced, and drained of their spirits; due to their treatment, they had an especially vicious temperament, and because of their artificial nature, they had the unique ability to subdue and steal another bitbeast, drawing off of their strengths. A number of specialist beyblades and launchers were also designed at the Abbey, including that of Black Dranzer. They were built with unlimited resources and top of the range equipment, giving them the advantage of being completely unique designs built with new technologies. Most of the launcher designs were built to resemble weapons. Training The method of training used at the abbey were both extreme and unconventional, with some moving beyond bizarre tests of skill, strength or endurance, to more like torture. These methods produced powerful, fearless beybladers who could handle almost any situation, but set unrealistic standards, which were very difficult for the players to maintain. Failing the training regimes was likely fatal in some cases, due to the extreme danger that the bladers were put in, and those who lived were often not seen again, as in the case of Alexander. Just some methods of training used were simulating launches, in order to practise launch strength and trajectory, battling multiple, uncontrolled tops, evading lasers, physical exercises, weight training, upper-body training and even real battles against other elite players from the Abbey - losing was unacceptable, and would result in the players disappearing for good. Trivia *The Abbey is known to some fans as "Saint Peter's Abbey"; this is widely believed to have been the name before it fell into the hands of Biovolt. *The Abbey is named after Boris Balkov, the head priest. *The Abbey conceals several unconventional features beneath it; aside from the labs, it has prison-cells, a maze complex, advanced training equipment, and even it's own helipad. *Kai's memories of the Abbey were not resurfaced until after he met Boris, however it was he who lead the Bladebreakers to it in the first place. *A Number of training methods displayed in the Japanese region were cut from the English dub, as they were seen as too violent or disturbing for children's viewing. *Kai was able to disguise himself as a member of the Abbey's staff by borrowing one of the security's uniforms; despite his face markings still being plainly visible, he was not challenged by the real security. Gallery BS41-BalkovAbbey1.png|The entrance to Balkov Abbey BS40-BalkovsArmy.png|Boris, with his army of Beybladers BS41-BalkovAbbey3.png|The heavy, metal doors of the Abbey BS41-BalkovAbbey6.png|Just one of Boris' omniscient eyes BS41-BalkovAbbey7.png|Boris surveys the Abbey from all angles in his control center BS41-BalkovAbbey8.png|One of the bitbeast creation labs BS41-BalkovAbbey11.png|Pushed to the limit, one of the Beybladers fails to maintain his training BS41-BalkovAbbey13.png|One of the beybladers undergoes a medical experiment BS41-BalkovAbbey15.png|A Labyrinth of identical hallways is just one of the Abbey's lines of defense BS41-BalkovAbbey16.png|Used for training and security, these laser decorate the ceilings in the lower levels BS41-BalkovAbbey17.png|Row upon row of automated opponents are considered basic training BS41-BalkovAbbey18.png|A corridor, filled with automated beyblades and launchers BS41-BalkovAbbey19.png|Not only do these Beyblade guns reload, but they even extend from the ceiling BS41-BalkovAbbey21.png|Falborg, Wyborg and Wolborg are completed BS41-BalkovAbbey-Cut2.jpg|Sit-ups, whilst suspended by the ankles over a board of spikes - another method of training BS41-Kai1.png|Kai, disguised as one of the Abbey's enforcers BS40-Alexander10.png|Alexander, one of the beybladers, faces punishment for his failure BS40-AlexandersLauncher4.png|One of the Abbey's specially crafted launchers Demolitionboys11_(11).jpg|Tala, Spencer & Bryan show off the gun-style launchers of the Demolition Boys Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Locations Category:Original Series